fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: When Toons Collide
' Nicktoons: When Toons- Collide' is a MMORPG game available for the Nintendo WII U, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3 and the Playstation Portable. It is the best buyed video game from Nickelodeon. It cost $50.11 and after 2 months it will cost $29.11 and in 3 more years it will cost $5.22. Gameplay It is a MMORPG game. You must create your own character to help the heroes and villains defeat Nick. There are several jobs you can choose from when you are on the Tropical Island. You can battle the Glob enemies to earn EXP but you can also complete quests. Story You make a Toonkid. You enter the tutorial area wich is the Topical Island above Bikini Bottom. They explain to you that a powerful person called Nick is trying to take over the world. He has sent NickGlobs to the Earth to destroy it. The heroes and villains decided to team up and destroy Nick every location has a very infected area. Like in Bikini Bottom the Jellyfish Fields are infected. When you've reached a certain level you are ready to battle Nick but when you have encountered him he sends you into the Future. In the Future everything is heavily infected and the infected areas are gone. When you've defeated Nick you go back to the past and there you can still go further with quests until something new is added to the game. Jobs *'Fry Cook' A Fry Cook can use a variation of hand weapons and a few long range weapons. The master of this job is Eugene Harold Krabs who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon in a Bubble Blower and you get the Krusty Cap as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Golden Spatula. *'Ghost Hunter' A Ghost Hunter can use several plasma-ghost hunt weapons that are used in Danny Phantom. The master of this job is Skulker who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Plasma Pistol and you get the Iron Hand as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Fenton Thermos. *'Godparent' A Godparent can use magic spells that have appeared in Fairly Odd Parents and more. The master of this job is Jorgen von Strangle who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Fairy Wand and you get the Crown as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Magic Rattle. *'Inventor' An Inventor fights with robots by giving commands to them. The master of this job is Jimmy Neutron who gives you special quests during the game. The starting robot is a Tinybot and you get the Smart Pants as starting clothing. The strongest robot of this job is Goddard. *'Irken Invader' An Irken Invader can use Irken weapons during battle. The master of this job is Invader Tak who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is an Irken Laser and you get the Irken Uniform as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the D-Day Laser. *'Bender' A Bender is a job with four directions, you can choose out of Water, Earth, Fire and Air to develop further. The master of this job is Uncle Iroh who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Waterwhip, Rock Throw, Fireball or Air Slash and you get the Elemental Shirt as starting clothing. The strongest power of this job is a Tsunami, Greater Eath Levitation, Long-Range Multiply Fire Whips or a Tornado. *'Supernatural' A Supernatural is a superhero or supervillain who can use superpowers. The master of this job is White Pantera who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is Kitty Claws and you get the Casual Boots as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Golden Guitar of Doom. *'Juju Master' A Juju Master can use magic spells but also short-range combat. The master of this job is Jibolba who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Wooden Stick and you get the Pupununu skirt as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Staff of Dreams. Locations See Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Character Locations See Locations from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Characters See Characters from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. See Robots from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. Toon Copies See a list of Toon Copies from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Toon Copies are copies of characters that can be summoned during combat. Every character has their own powers and abilities. When you get a Toon Copie and train by summoning it much it will level up. A summon can only level up to level 5, every level the power of the character changes for a stronger power. There are also a few Ultimate Toon Copies that are the strongest in the game these are: Dorkus, Reptar, Korra and Rango. The Toon Copie you obtain first in the tutorial is Doug. Trivia *The only cartoons that aren't represented are: Mr. Meaty, The Brothers Flub, Butt-Ugly Martians, Ricky Sprockey: Showbiz Boy, Pelswick, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Plum Blob and Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze. *Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Rugrats and Planet Sheen have no NPC's (if you don't count Sheen, who appears in his Jimmy Neutron appearance) but Korra, Reptar and Dorkus are Toon Copies. *The Nickelodeon movie Rango also featured Rango as a Toon Copie. *Sheen's Toon Copie has the appearance as in Planet Sheen. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles might get NPC's in the future. *Although All Grown Up! (Rugrats) doesn't have a master, Tommy is your master in the tutorial. *In the Future Zone not everyone is alive and some characters have different appearances like Skulker and Technus are now Skultech 9.9 *The game is similar to Cartoon Networks: Fusionfall and has some elements of Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. *Dora, Boots and Swiper were first considered as Toon Copies but were scraped from the game. Dora is mentioned in some missions saying that she's pure evil. *Although Conch Street only has SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy's house, The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, Mr. Krabs House and Mrs. Puff's House also appear here. *Some characters don't give missions but only are shop keepers these are: Tucker Foley, Vendor Juju and Maurice. Category:Video games Category:Nicktoons Category:MMORPG Category:PC games Category:Crossover games